custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Destroyallifeforms
Hello Hi, and Welcome to CBW, We hope you have a wonderful Stay--Reptor17 14:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe you have permission to use Alpha Beings. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) They aren't mine. They belong to . Maybe you should ask him first before using them...? [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) It's OK. (Sorry for the late response; I was over on the forums.) You're doing pretty good. One thing, though, could you please use these templates on your pages? (I'd add them myself, but as you know more about the characters, I decided it was best to see if you could do them first.) And what kind of film are you planning Reality to be? Stop-motion? I have to warn you — it's hard. I'm making a stop-motion movie myself (well, actually, a three-part miniseries), and I have almost half an hour done. It's taken a couple of months do do that much work, and I have to warn you that if you're doing a good one, you have to be really committed. Many, many people have tried to do things like this and failed. (In fact, no one's ever done a full-length stop-motion BIONICLE movie before.) Sprites are much easier. I'd recommend those for general practicality... [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:39, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure! You can use Psychometrics! Thanks for asking! [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 14:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) A message from Starscream7 I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Starscream7 doesn't seem to want voice contributions anymore for BIONICLE: Reality. He wants me to let you know that you will still be credited for your work in the film. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Answer Use . And as for the signature, bold can be done by placing three ' on both sides of what you want to highlight. For example, '''TheSlicer' makes TheSlicer. Colors can be done by writing Text you want to color. With those commands, you can make links bold and colored. My signature is below as an example: [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 15:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I know what the problem is. You tried copying it directly from the source code. Don't. Just copy the code that you see on the page. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 18:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Scroll up a bit and you'll see the example. Copy it. Do not edit your talk page and try to find the code that I wrote for it, as that messes it up. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 19:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sprites You can go here to make some sprites. You can also go to the BZpower forum Artwork II:Sprites for a larger selection. Sprites First, you'll need a sprite kit to make the sprites. You pretty much do everything in paint, putting the parts together, recoloring, adding weapons, it's really easy. Just paste it all in one paint document and put it all together. You can find the kits online. The best place to find one would have to be BZPower. Yeah, I don't really know a lot. I didn't take the time to learn about what I'm doing. I just...do. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Sprite Uploading Ummm... there isn't really any big secret or trick as to how to do it. I just went to the Sprite Maker website, made my sprite, saved it to my computer desktop, then uploaded it onto the website. Is that want you needed to know? [[User:Chicken Bond|'''Sir]] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Invited Hello, Destroyallifeforms, you have been invited to join the BIONICLE FTW!! club. Join or I will eat your unhappiness!! (Threat is a joke) ~Jman 98~ 06:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Awsome Awsome! ~Jman 98~ 22:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Blender. But I lost the file. :( ~Jman 98~ 03:01, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Dude...you gotta be more active. :3 ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 03:42, April 14, 2011 (UTC)